ACTOS PASADOS
by Afrodita
Summary: Draco tiene una vida apacible hasta que los fantasmas del pasado vuelven, y se ve envuelto de nuevo en la investigación sobre el asesinato del antiguo Ministro de Magia.
1. Trapos Sucios

**Típico: **Algunos Personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y otros son míos y bla bla bla

**Summary****: **Draco tiene una vida apacible hasta que los fantasmas del pasado vuelven, y se ve envuelto de nuevo en la investigación sobre el asesinato del antiguo Ministro de Magia.

**Atención: **Esta historia contendrá violencia, sexo, y quién sabe que más cosas que puedan herir vuestra sensibilidad demasiado sensible.

**Hola gentecilla, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro fic jajaja, ¿os lo podéis creer? Ya sé que debería estar actualizando los fics que ya tengo jeje, pero están en proceso, y bueno… cuando viene la inspiración… jaja y como no… supongo que sabréis que la inspiración viene porque estoy fumada. Pero manos a la obra, espero que os guste.**

**ACTOS PASADOS**

**1. Trapos sucios**

_In your heart and in your mind, you can find the conclusion  
Lifestyle and obsession, diamond rings get you nothin but a lifelong lesson  
And your pocketful stressin, you're a slave to the system  
Workin jobs that you hate, for that shit you don't need  
It's too bad the world is based on greed, step back and see  
Stop thinkin bout yourself, start thinkin bout_

Papa Roach – Between Angels and Insects

Se sentó cómodamente en el lujoso sofá, posó los pies sobre la mesilla baja de cristal transparente y con las patas adornadas con preciosas serpientes enredadas con posturas amenazantes, los ojos tenían grandes trozos de esmeraldas.

Cogió el periódico, y se incorporó de inmediato al ver la portada, haciendo caer el humeante café, que estaba en el interior de una taza de fina porcelana que hizo un estruendo al chocar contra el suelo.

El titular de "El Profeta" se reflejó en los ojos grises de aquel atractivo rubio.

**"SE ABREN DE NUEVO LAS INVESTIGACIONES SOBRE LOS EXMORTÍFAGOS SUPUESTAMENTE RELACIONADOS CON LA MUERTE DEL ANTIGUO MINISTRO DE MAGIA: FUDGE"**

Lo único que le faltaba era de nuevo las investigaciones exhaustivas y la mala fama que le volvería hacer tener problemas en el trabajo, actualmente tenía una buena posición en un laboratorio en donde probaban nuevas pociones. Perdería el trabajo como se enterasen de que le iban a volver a poner en período de prueba, y el trabajo que tenía le resultaba indispensable para poder mantener su economía, que había bajado con el arresto de sus dos padres hacía ya unos cuantos años, el mismo año en que Voldemort murió para felicidad de muchas personas y desgracia de otras.

Tiró lejos el periódico y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá intentando serenarse, se tocó las sienes pálidas con movimientos circulares y pensó en qué hacer. Siempre sabía qué hacer, en todo momento, en las más extrañas situaciones, siempre lo sabía y esta vez no debía ser menos.

Fue hasta sus aposentos, una gran cama de matrimonio estaba en el centro, cortinas de fina seda color verde oscuro arropaban un edredón moldeable del color gris plateado de sus adorables ojos.

Pasó haciendo que rozase la túnica de dormir negra y de tela elegante, con una gran serpiente en la espalda. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha, saliendo rápidamente para no llegar tarde al trabajo.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras del lujoso bloque de pisos en el que vivía y salió a la calle. El frío aire de los primeros días de la estación de invierno le dio de lleno en la cara, se colocó más firmemente la gabardina y siguió caminando hasta que se encontró un árbol seco y podrido. 

Dio tres golpes en los sitios que debía con la varita y un pasillo enorme se abrió ante él.

Draco se adentró en una estancia luminosa, las secretarías le saludaron coquetamente y él continuó su camino hacia el laboratorio, pasó a los despachos comunes y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, luego habló con un par de compañeros y se puso una túnica antipociones venenosas y entró en una habitación cerrada y protegida con hechizos contra fugas venenosas.

Era una sala amplia de color blanco, una enorme ventana tenía el uso de pared, y multitud de calderos llameantes y con líquidos de todos los colores se esparcían ordenadamente sobre las largas mesas blancas.

Draco se acercó a un grupo de tres que rodeaban una poción de color grisáceo con motitas azules.

- Hola Malfoy –saludó efusivamente un joven mayor que él, que tenía el pelo corto, peinado hacia atrás, lo que hacía que se viese su ancha frente y los grandes ojos verdes casi transparentes. Draco dio un gruñido como contestación y se colocó a su lado mirando el interior del caldero.

- ¿Cómo va? –dijo fríamente.

- Pues aún hay que dejarla madurar, no tuvo muy buen efecto en la rana a la que dimos de beber un sorbo de ella –contestó el chico moreno de antes.

- Malfoy –una joven se acercó al grupo, Draco había obligado a todo el mundo a que le llamase por su apellido, no soportaba a aquella gente- han venido unos señores de la Orden a hablar contigo.

Los que rodeaban el caldero le miraron con curiosidad y Draco maldijo a esos estúpidos, siguió a la atractiva joven morena hasta la salida y después de haberse desinfectado la túnica y el cuerpo con unos elaborados hechizos, fue hasta su despacho.

Sentados en las sillas que habían alrededor de la mesa, había tres miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

- Pueden sentarse –dijo sarcásticamente antes de tomar asiento frente a ellos- ¿Y bien?

- Draco… -comenzó Albus, se veía muy anciano, y decaído después de que acabase la guerra.

- Malfoy –interrumpió secamente.

- Bueno, señor Malfoy, ¿sabe por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad el viejo.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea –mintió Draco.

- ¿No has leído "El Profeta"? –preguntó Lupin con una ceja alzada.

- Si, como todas las mañanas –el resto esperó a que siguiese hablando pero Draco no continuó.

- Entonces debió leer la portada –apuntó Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto –continuó fríamente.

- Es una portada sobre el asesinato de Fudge –interrumpió Weasley.

- Si, lo es –corroboró Draco, que ya empezaba a cansarse de ellos.

- Entonces, ¿no sabes el por qué de nuestra amable visita? –preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa en sus viejos labios.

- No –contestó secamente.

- ¡Eras uno de los principales sospechosos! –gritó Weasley alterado por la pasividad del exmortífago.

- Lo era, pero ya quedó demostrado con pruebas palpables que yo no fui –dijo fríamente- ese asunto se cerró, y les pediría que no me molestasen cuando estoy trabajando.

Los tres miembros se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, se levantaron y despidieron con un saludo cortés a Draco. El último en irse fue Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo que tenía el pelo adornado con más canas desde la última vez que le había visto, le dio unas palabras finales.

- El asunto no está cerrado –dijo amenazadoramente.

Draco no contestó, le envió una mirada gélida y siguió con la vista los pasos de los tres hombres hasta la puerta de salida.

El joven estuvo todo el día en el trabajo irritado, sus compañeros no se acercaron a él por temor a las contestaciones que solía dar cuando estaba en ese estado. Cuando llegó la hora de finalizar, Draco salió como si le llevase el viento y corrió furioso bajo la lluvia hasta su casa.

En la puerta estaba una chica alta, delgada, de cabellos dorados que caían sobre sus hombros con unos elaborados rizos. Sus ojos azules grandes y sin expresión alguna, resaltaron sus labios rojizos entreabiertos en una sonrisa cuando vio aparecer a Draco por las escaleras.

El rubio la miró asqueado y la hizo pasar, en el interior del piso, la chica le empujó encima del sofá con fuerza y se subió encima de él.

- Hola Draquito, tenía ganas ya de jugar –dijo con voz melosa.

- No tengo ganas de juegos Pansy –dijo agarrándola de un brazo y empujándola para que se bajase de encima suyo. La chica cayó al suelo y se levantó indignada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta e interrumpió los llantos de Pansy que se estaban avecinando, Draco se levantó agradecido y fue a abrir a su salvador. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que en la puerta estaba Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Qué quieres estúpido? –dijo entornando los ojos amenazadoramente- El plan era no volver a vernos, ¿qué parte no entiendes?

- Han venido a casa… -dijo nervioso e ignorando la pregunta del rubio- y están haciendo muchas preguntas.

- ¿Y? –preguntó con una ceja alzada y una mueca de indiferencia en la cara.

- No pararán hasta que lo consigan –gimió el moreno.

- Limítate a contestar con las respuestas que ya hablamos –dijo molesto el rubio. No soportaba ver a una persona demostrar sus sentimientos, y mucho menos a un slytherin. Levantó el dedo de forma amenazadora- no quiero volver a verte, y tú no me has visto desde hace años, ¿entendido?

Zabini asintió y escuchó el golpe sordo de la puerta al cerrarse en sus narices. Draco giró bruscamente y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Disimuladamente echó un vistazo al exterior y vio a Zabini torcer hacia la izquierda, de detrás de unos contenedores salió Lupin. Draco vio cómo se acercaba al bloque de pisos. "Mierda" susurró.

- Pansy, desnúdate –la chica le miró con cara asombrada- hazlo.

Draco comenzó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente mientras Pansy hacia lo mismo, la chica se quedó de pie aún con una expresión confusa en su rostro, Draco se acercó a ella y sin muchas consideraciones la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el dormitorio.

La tumbó rápidamente en la cama y sin más preámbulos se introdujo bruscamente en su interior, haciendo que la chica gritase y se agarrase a su espalda mientras seguía gritando de placer esta vez al sentir los rápidos movimientos de Draco en su interior.

Pansy cerró de placer los ojos ante tanta efusividad, aunque no era estúpida y sabía que lo hacía porque Remus Lupin estaba subiendo las escaleras, así que no intentó acallar ningún grito de placer, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de Draco, sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería.

Unos golpes al principio inaudibles inundaron la estancia y se mezclaron con los gemidos y gritos de Pansy, pero Draco se movió más rápido y la chica comenzó a gemir más fuerte y rápido, sintiendo como se avecinaba un gran orgasmo.

Volvieron a insistir los toques, esta vez de forma más audible. Draco giró la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta e indicó a Pansy que siguiese así.

- Que estoy ocupado, deja de golpear la jodida puerta y lárgate –gritó enfadado Draco.

En ese momento Pansy soltó un suspiro prolongado al haber acabado y comenzó a jadear mientras Draco aún seguía en su interior. Los golpes se hicieron más audibles y cuando Draco abrió la boca para volver a protestar, una voz "conocida" atravesó la cara madera y llegó hasta sus oídos.

- Soy Remus Lupin, miembro de la Orden –hizo una pausa y se notó que estaba incómodo- tengo que hacerle unas pregustas señor Malfoy.

Draco salió del interior de Pansy y la dejó extasiada sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad, haciendo que su pecho subiese y bajase rápidamente. Se colocó la túnica de dormir sobre su cuerpo perlado de finas gotas de sudor y esperó un momento a que la erección se le bajase, después de controlarse se ató la túnica con un cinturón de gasa y se acercó a la puerta.

Abrió sin prisa y se quedó mirando a Remus con una cara que hubiese hecho a cualquiera salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Ejem –carraspeó el licántropo- siento interrumpir… -esperó para que Draco le dejase pasar, pero el chico no lo hizo- me gustaría un té.

Draco gruñó y se apartó para dejarle paso, musitándole un seco "No hay té". Remus se acercó al sofá y se sentó, luego sacó una libreta y mojando la punta con su saliva la puso sobre un pergamino.

- Ya conoces el procedimiento, todo lo que digas será grabado en este pergamino –habló con tono profesional. 

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sillón de enfrente con las piernas cruzadas de forma varonil, haciendo que la túnica cayese por las partes secretas y las cubriese de forma graciosa y elegante, sin dejar ver nada en todo momento. 

- Has visto últimamente a Blaise Zabini? –hizo su primera pregunta, la que estaba esperando Draco.

- Hará años que no le veo –contestó restándole importancia con un ademán de su mano. Remus frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos como si hubiese caído en algo que se le estaba escapando, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

- ¿Por qué no me abrió inmediatamente? –preguntó serenándose.

- Porque ya dije como unas tres veces que estaba ocupado y creo que lo habrá notado –miró fríamente a Remus lo que hizo que el hombre se ruborizase aún más. Draco sonrió para sus adentro.

- Yo sólo he escuchado un _"Que estoy ocupado, deja de golpear la jodida puerta y lárgate"_ –se excusó Lupin.

- Pues lo he dicho tres veces, ¿está usted sordo? –Remus se movió incómodo en el sofá y le habló con un tono menos "amigable".

- Se lo ha dicho un par de veces a Blaise Zabini y una a mi –respondió a la defensiva. Draco se felicitó por su plan y lo bien que había salido, lo había conseguido llevar hasta donde él quería.

- ¿Blaise Zabini? –alzó la ceja derecha de manera interrogante- ¿ha estado aquí?

- Minutos antes que yo –contestó Remus molesto al saber que ya no le podría coger por ahora, pero aún así intentó meterle miedo para que se sintiese presionado he hiciese alguna locura, pero estaba saliendo todo como Draco había pensado que saldría- supongo que no sabrá qué quería.

- No –dijo con frialdad- ya le he dicho que hace años que no nos vemos.

Remus asintió y guardó la pluma y el pergamino rápidamente en su maleta, se levantó bruscamente y se despidió sin más, quedándose en la puerta para escuchar lo que se decía en el interior. Una voz femenina preguntó qué quería y la voz de Draco le respondió que hacer unas preguntas, Pansy había actuado superando las expectativas de Draco ya que los dos pensaban que podría estar pegado a la puerta como lo estaba realmente.

El hombre lobo se retiró cuando del interior de la casa volvieron a salir más gemido, esta vez más débiles que los anteriores.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La luz del nuevo día se coló por los enormes ventanales de la habitación de Draco, las cortinas de la cama estaban descorridas, así que los rayos solares lamieron el cuerpo del rubio una y otra vez.

Draco se pasó una mano por la frente y apartando un poco los rebeldes mechones de pelo que caían, fue levantándose y dirigiéndose pesadamente al cuarto de baño. Como cada día, se dio una ducha, pero hoy salió sin desayunar, ya que el tiempo había pasado volando y llegaría tarde si se detenía.

Llegó al laboratorio y le dijeron que el jefe le estaba buscando, así que acudió a su despacho. Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta hasta que desde el interior una voz le dijo que pasase.

Un hombre obeso, con una gran papada y unos ojos diminutos de color azul oscuro le miraban desde el otro lado de una ancha mesa. Tomó asiento y tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco cuando el hombre medio calvo se rascó el poco pelo blanquecino que tenía.

- Draco –dijo con su voz gangosa- eres uno de mis mejores científicos en tu especialidad –entrelazó sus gordos dedos sobre la mesa- pero he de ponerte en período de prueba –Draco siguió manteniéndole la mirada con unos ojos fríos e impenetrables- lo siento Draco –dijo bajando la vista para no mirar aquellos glaciares- pero tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Draco se levantó elegantemente y le dio la espalda, salió del despacho controlándose por no agarrar ese cuello gordo y estrujarlo, y se encaminó hacia su mesa. Cogió una caja y con unos movimientos de varita introdujo todas sus pertenencias en el interior, ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros.

Salió del edificio sin hablar con nadie, empujando a cualquiera que se le pusiese delante, y con una mirada que hacía que todo el mundo permaneciese a una distancia prudente.

Llegó a su casa y tiró la caja con desgana sobre el sofá, para luego dejarse caer al lado de ella. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, estaba saliendo todo mal… Alguien llamó a la puerta y le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Se levantó molesto con el intruso y se acercó a abrir. En el marco de la puerta estaba Remus Lupin apoyado, con una sonrisa de triunfo y los ojos dorados resplandeciendo. Draco iba a cerrarle en las narices cuando algo que dijo el hombre lobo le hizo detenerse.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Draco Malfoy.

* * * * * * * * * * 

**Hola! Aquí nuevo fic, espero que os guste.**

**Bueno, que me voy a seguir adelantando fics, os dejo este como aperitivo, besos a tod@s.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!!!**


	2. Proposición

**ACTOS PASADOS**

**2. Proposición.**

_There is no running that can hide you. _

_Cause I can see in the dark._

_Forget your running, I will find you. _

_I will find you._

_Placebo – Meds._

En el elegante salón del caro apartamento de Draco Malfoy, únicamente se oía el ruido de un reloj. El silencio reinaba la estancia después de que el joven rubio hubiese hablado con Remus Lupin.

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero fijos en el infinito, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados.

- Mierda –murmuró el joven para sí mismo.

El licántropo le había ofrecido un trato con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su cara y Draco no había podido negarse. Maldijo a toda la Orden e intentó pensar cómo iba a actuar a continuación, estaba en una situación peliaguda, caminaba sobre un fino hilo que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Miró hacia la chimenea, posiblemente estarían vigilando la red de polvos flu, y no era seguro utilizarla para comunicarse con quien debía hacerlo, al igual que las lechuzas, suponía que cualquier animal que saliese de su casa sería examinado al dedillo.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, peligrosa y arriesgada, pero debía hacerlo si quería seguir conservando su cabeza sobre los hombros. Se levantó pausadamente y se acercó a la chimenea, echó unos polvos y se comunicó con la casa de Pansy.

- ¿Pansy? –preguntó suavemente el rubio al no ver a nadie por ahí cerca. Se oyó un ruido en la habitación contigua y la rubia apareció corriendo.

- ¿Draco? –estaba asombrada, el rubio casi nunca se comunicaba con ella. Antes de que pudiese continuar hablando el joven la cortó.

- Te recogeré a las 20:00 h. Iremos a un restaurante italiano.

Antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, Draco cortó la conexión.

El joven tomó una ducha y se acicaló cuidadosamente mientras su mente no paraba de pensar.

Eligió una túnica elegante y sobria de color gris y se miró al espejo después de habérsela puesto.

Le devolvió la mirada un joven de unos 21 años, atractivo, con el pelo rubio engominado hacia atrás, su cara emanaba seriedad y frialdad, sus labios rojizos y sus grandes ojos grises parecían desprovistos de vida en aquel momento.

Miró la hora y se acercó a su escritorio, revolvió los libros de Pociones y encontró un pergamino en blanco, arrancó un trozo pequeño y con una pluma de color carmesí escribió dos palabras. Se guardó la nota en el abrigo negro que iba a llevar esa noche.

Asintió para si mismo y con un suave 'plop' desapareció para aparecer frente la puerta del apartamento de Pansy. Llamó suavemente y esperó paciente a que la joven saliese, seguramente se habría puesto nerviosa y tardaría unos cinco minutos que dedicaría a mirarse en el espejo con ojo crítico.

Pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió y apareció una flamante Pansy, la mujer se había puesto una túnica larga de color rosa pálido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su bonita figura. El pelo estaba recogido en un moño del que caían dos mechones rubios. Draco la observó con ojo crítico y asintió, la joven parecía un ángel, aunque ambos sabían que era pura fachada.

El rubio se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras depositaba la nota que había escrito en la mano de la joven. Pansy como buena conspiradora se disculpó ante Draco y le dijo que había olvidado el pintalabios.

Cuando la chica volvió a salir de la casa en su cara no había ningún gesto que la delatase, sonrió coquetamente y tomó el brazo que le tendía el joven.

Draco estaba seguro que la chica habría quemado el pergamino en el que había escrito: 'Nos vigilan'.

Los dos jóvenes dieron un paseo bajo el cielo que estaba ya oscureciendo, una brisa suave les golpeaba el rostro mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurante de magos en el que habían reservado mesa.

En la entrada una mujer y un hombre, ambos vestidos de forma elegante, les mostraron una sonrisa y cogieron sus abrigos para guardarlos en un armario. Siguieron a la mujer, que les indicó su mesa. Draco acomodó a Pansy y después se sentó él. La camarera se marchó después de dejarles la carta y recibir las instrucciones de Draco.

Cuando les trajeron una botella de vino, Draco pidió para ambos lo que el chef recomendaba ese día. El joven bebió un sorbo de su copa.

- Delicioso –dijo empalagosamente- Mañana empiezo un nuevo trabajo, cortesía de la Orden. –Pansy no habló, no era tan estúpida para hacerlo y dejó que el rubio continuase como si esa charla fuese de lo más normal- Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, por desgracia me trasladan a un pueblo situado en el Norte de Escocia. –La rubia frunció el ceño.

- No te imagino en un pueblo –dijo la última palabra con asco.

- Ni yo, querida, pero se ve que ahí se requieren mis habilidades –sonrió irónicamente.

- Oh, va a ser muy difícil para mí, Draco –hizo un puchero y ante la mirada de Draco tanteó- Y ella…

- Sí –el chico se sonrió para sus adentros y agradeció que la Slytherin hubiese aprendido tanto, él quería llegar a ese asunto sin levantar sospechas, sabía que Pansy había probado suerte pero había acertado de lleno- Me gustaría que hablases con Lis y me disculpases por no haber podido ir a despedirla.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Les trajeron la comida, que degustaron con placer.

Cuando terminaron, Draco acompañó a la joven hasta su casa, y ante la insistencia de la rubia, el chico accedió a pasar. Al menos le debía eso, Pansy le iba a ayudar mucho más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

Era ya de madrugada cuando el rubio se levantó de la cama que había compartido con Pansy y se vistió sin prisa. La joven dormía profundamente, la sábana tapaba su cuerpo, aunque uno de sus senos estaba al descubierto, el pelo suelto le tapaba la cara.

Draco echó una última mirada a su compañera de Hogwarts y se encaminó hacia la puerta, cuando hubo salido, un suave 'plop' sonó y reapareció frente a la puerta de su casa.

Entró en su apartamento y realizando una floritura con la varita hizo que las cosas que se llevaría mañana comenzasen a meterse en un gran baúl.

Fue hacia su habitación y se desvistió, dejó la ropa doblada y se metió en la cama. Se quedó dormido rápidamente.

* * *

Remus subió las escaleras y antes de llamar a la puerta se mesó el cabello, no podía casi aguantar el gozo que sentía.

Llamó a la puerta y recibió al rubio de mirada gélida con una sonrisa de triunfo y los ojos dorados resplandeciendo. Antes de que el joven le cerrase la puerta en las narices dijo:

- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy se quedó en la puerta evaluándole con la mirada, finalmente se apartó y dejó pasar al licántropo.

Remus tomó asiento en uno de los recargados sillones del rubio y esperó a que el joven hiciese lo propio, cuando estuvieron los dos sentados, el licántropo rompió el denso silencio.

- Hemos tenido noticias de que has sido puesto en período de prueba –la sonrisa de Remus se ensanchaba cada vez más, Malfoy por el contrario no decía nada, sólo le observaba fijamente y con frialdad- Como no queremos que por nuestra culpa pierdas este bonito apartamento y la licencia para seguir ejerciendo como investigador, hemos decidido ofrecerte un trabajo.

- Qué considerados –dijo irónicamente Malfoy.

- Sí, por supuesto, nosotros siempre velamos por el bien de los magos –el rubio hizo una mueca sarcástica pero no dijo nada- ¿Te interesa saber qué clase de trabajo sería?

- Antes prefiero saber qué queréis de mí –sentenció secamente.

- Oh, entonces vayamos al grano –Remus recorrió la cara de Malfoy con avidez, le tenían, una sonrisa de triunfo adornó sus cansadas facciones- Queremos que nos digas quién fue el asesino del antiguo Ministro de Magia, Fudge.

- Ya le he dicho… –comenzó el rubio pero Remus le cortó.

- Sí, ya sabemos lo que nos has dicho siempre, pero resulta que tenemos una prueba que incrimina a algunos compañeros con los que asististe a Hogwarts, y algunos de ellos siguen siendo amigos tuyos. –El licántropo esperó la respuesta del rubio, ninguna emoción había aparecido en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que luego no me arrestarán y harán lo que me han dicho? –Remus sacó un pergamino en el que había un breve texto y bajo él la firma de varios miembros de la Orden, entre las que se incluía la de Dumbledore.

- Tiene un conjuro, por lo tanto no podemos romperlo. –El rubio asintió y la sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó aún más.

- Como usted comprenderá, no es tan difícil decirlo –antes de que Remus pudiese decir algo Malfoy continuó- Hay pocas personas que lo saben, y sobre ellos recae una terrible maldición, si osan pronunciar ese nombre ante sus preguntas, caerán inmediatamente muertos, algunos de ellos mueren incluso antes de que el nombre salga de sus labios.

- Entiendo- dijo despacio el licántropo, aquello era un gravísimo problema, pero al menos solucionaba el enigma de por qué nadie había cantado hasta entonces, y por qué algunos habían muerto intentando confesar.

- ¿Cómo es ese trabajo que me ofrecen? –Malfoy sacó a Remus de sus ensoñaciones.

- No me has dicho el nombre.

- No puedo decirlo, pero le he dicho mucho más de lo que logrará sacarle a cualquiera.

- Pero…

- Ya sabe todo lo que le puedo decir –cortó secamente el rubio- Me tendrán vigilado en ese trabajo que me están ofreciendo, sé que no tendré libertad y aún así le he dicho lo que sé.

- Uhm, eso es cierto –Remus se frotó la frente- Pero…

- Draco Malfoy asesinó al ex Ministro de Magia Fudge –Remus abrió la boca de par en par y la cerró con rapidez, el rubio seguía frente a él ileso.

- Sigues vivo.

- Eso es porque no soy el asesino –espetó fríamente el rubio.

Remus había tomado nota de todo aquello, le pidió al rubio que esperase unos minutos y mandó una lechuza a la Orden para preguntarles cómo debía proceder. Pasada media hora una lechuza pardusca aterrizó sobre el regazo de Remus, que desenrolló el pergamino y leyó la carta que le había enviado Albus Dumbledore.

Seguidamente comenzó a relatarle a Malfoy cómo sería su próximo trabajo. Quedaron a una hora al día siguiente, por la mañana.

Y se despidió apresuradamente, el rubio no le acompañó a la puerta.

* * *

Draco se levantó pensando en Lis, necesitaba su ayuda si quería que la versión que les había dado a los de la Orden llegase a buen puerto. Se tocó el pelo mientras suspiraba.

Se duchó rápidamente y se arregló con esmero, debía dar una impresión impecable, sabía que se había quitado de encima a Lupin, lo que no sabía es durante cuánto tiempo.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras hacía un ejercicio de relajación esperando la hora en la que había quedado con el licántropo. Cualquier paso en falso lo mataría y sabía que nada más salir de aquel apartamento, sus 24 horas del día serían vigiladas con esmero.

La hora señalada llegó acompañada de una llamada a la puerta. El rubio se levantó sigilosamente y abrió la puerta mientras su baúl levitaba detrás de él.

- ¿Estás listo para tu nuevo trabajo? –el licántropo le miraba con suficiencia.

- Por supuesto –Draco era difícil de intimidar, y Lupin no lo lograría, lo que tuviese que pasar pasaría y él estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Draco siguió a Lupin a la calle, después caminaron silenciosamente hasta un callejón sin salida, el rubio se mantuvo alerta todo el trayecto. Lupin le señaló una pelota pinchada.

- Es el trasladador que te llevará hasta las Highlands escocesas.

Draco asintió y se acercó al trasladador, miró por última vez a Lupin y tocó el viejo balón inservible. Sintió como si una mano tirase de su estómago, aún así no se movió y agarró el baúl tranquilamente para que no le golpease.

El chico aterrizó de la forma más digna que pudo, mantuvo el equilibrio por poco. Comprobó que el baúl no se hubiese abierto ni hubiese sufrido daño alguno.

Un carraspeó le hizo girarse. Casi se le abre la boca de par en par al ver a la chica que le miraba cruzada de brazos, el ceño de la mujer estaba totalmente fruncido y una mueca de molestia le adornaba los gruesos labios rojos.

- Tú –siseó Draco.


End file.
